Veni, Vidi, Vici
by NineTailedAngel
Summary: One-Shot! : I suck at summaries, please just take a peek inside! : Kai tries to help Rei forget about his fear of huge bodies of water when they visit the beach. Will he succeed in distracting the Tiger?


It is so freaking hot here, even in the wee hours of the morning and night. So, this popped into my head this morning, and it is a nice little fluffy one shot to cut through all the angst and crud of Mein Herz Brennt, I think. So please, enjoy it, and please review, they make me so happy and make me want to continue writing! 8D

**KaixRei, TysonxMax if you turn your head and squint, and warning, very small bit of limey freshness!**

As a note, consider that Kai and Rei are already aware of each others feelings in this fic, just perhaps haven't really acted on them yet :)

Also, since someone has asked, "Veni, Vidi, Vici" Means "I came, I saw, I conquered" in Latin.

Disclaimer: I do own Beyblade, and Kai and Rei make out passionately on each episode- Oh wait, that was my daydream I had at work yesterday, sorry! I still do not own Beyblade in real life. :(

"Blah" - talking

"_Blah" - thinking_

_'blah' – sound effects_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Kami, why!" Tyson groaned, falling to the ground in complete exhaustion. It was like the heavens had it out for them, giving them Satan himself for a Team Capitan, who, in Temperatures registering an average of barely under 100 degrees Fahrenheit, was making them train until they dropped, literally. Max dropped next to him, panting, muttering about praying so hard for a cool breeze that even one of Bryan's would have been worshiped. He was, Tyson figured, suffering from extreme heatstroke to even begin to think that.

"I didn't say you could stop yet." A cold voice said, standing in front of the sun. Blinking at the sudden lack of sunlight, he looked up.

"We're tired, dude, and it feels like it's over a thousand fucking degrees! To train in this weather is absolute suicide! Poor Max is already getting overheated!" Crimson eyes slid over to where the turtle blader did indeed look a little red and loopy.

"Fine. But tomorrow, we train double." Kai turned to walk back into the Dojo, scarf billowing behind him. Tyson scowled. Kai never got sweaty or tired, and the hot weather never phased him one bit. He stood up, brushing himself off, extending a hand to Max, who merely peered at the offered limb. Sighing, Tyson picked up Max, hoisting him to ride on his back, making their way back to the dojo as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"How was training, Tyson? Woah, what happened to Max?_" _Rei had just gotten back from running errands, and was putting things away.

"Satan was pushing us to hard again, and Max probably got wicked bad heatstroke." Tyson glared at Kai, setting Max down in chair at the table. Kai glared right back, and his was far more powerful. "You are so lucky for getting out of it, Rei."

"Well, someone needed to go get groceries and supplies, Tyson." Rei shook his head, setting down two large glasses of lemonade before the two boys. "And neither of you know what exactly we need, even if I make lists." Chuckling, he turned back to the counter, he shook ice into a small glass, and getting a large bottle from the freezer, poured out a clear liquid into the glass before handing it to the Russian, who arched an eyebrow looking at the glass, before sipping at the glass, his eyes staring inquisitvly at Rei. _Vodka?_ And a damn good brand, too. How Rei had found the money for it was beyond him.

"I saw it while shopping, and I knew you liked it, so I though I would get it for you." Rei said, turning around quickly to begin to cook lunch before any could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Tyson drained his lemonade, refilling it by the pitcher Rei had also brought to the table.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach after lunch?" Everyone turned to Tyson, even Max, who after the little extra sugar Rei had put into his lemonade, was beginning to perk back up.

"Can we, Kai, pleeeeease? It's so hot!" Max begged.

"Come one, Kai!" Tyson pleaded.

"Hn. Fine."

"We'll have a great time, won't we Rei!" Rei seemed to have a strange look flit across his features before resuming plating up the food he had cooked.

"Yeah...We'll have...fun." Kai's gaze flitted towards the tiger blader, hearing the tone of fear in his voice that the other two boys didn't notice as they stuffed their faces and ran upstairs to be the first ready.

"Why are so afraid of going to the beach, Rei?" Rei jolted, startled as Kai sat down next to him.

"I'm not..." Rei mumbled, but a soft hand griped his jaw gently, bringing up crimson to meet amber, Kai's eyes telling Rei he expected nothing but the truth. Rei sighed, closing his eyes.

"GUYS, COME ONNNN!" Kai rolled his eyes, dropping Rei's chin.

"Go get changed. You are coming with us." A look of fear flashed in Rei's eyes again.

"Rei, please?" That surprised Rei. Kai, saying please? But one look into those pleading red eyes and he was shaking his head up and down slowly.

"Fine. I'll go get changed." What had he gotten himself into?

~*~*~*~*~*~

A hour later, they arrived at the beach, Tyson bolting out of the car and running to the water.

"Last one in is a rotten fish!" Max laughed, bolting out of the car too, running after the Dragon blader. Kai rolled his eyes, stepping out of the car. Such children they were. And yet, he envied them. They got to be children, with no cares in the world, while he could not remember anytime he was allowed to just be a child...

"Kai?" A small voice called to him from the beach. Rei looked so lost...like an abandoned kitten...Kai smirked. Rei looked so cute, standing there in his black and white swim shorts,a emerald green towel around his shoulders, fiddling with the end of his hair, it had been French braided, his bangs entwined in the braid as well. He held out a hand to the Tiger.

"Come on, Rei " Rei stared at the hand, then to Kai's amused face. The Phoenix blader had donned a pair of black shorts with a scarlet tribal phoenix on one leg, a black towel thrown over one shoulder. Making a face, he took the hand, letting Kai pull him to the beach, where he flicked out his towel and laid it on the ground next to Tyson and Max's blue and purple towels, motioning Rei to do the same. Once done, Kai grabbed Rei's hand, dragging him to the water. Digging in his heels, noticing what was about to happen, he tried to get Kai to let go, but to no avail; the phoenix had one powerful grip. So he did the only thing logical to him at the moment. He bit Kai's hand. Kai stopped, turning around to glare at Rei, but didn't release his grip. Their eyes got locked in a silent battle for a few minutes, the only noise being the crashing waves and Tyson and Max's arguments about a sand castle. Rei growled, sinking his teeth deeper until he tasted blood, running in twin thin rivers, dripping into the sand. Kai snarled, grabbing Rei in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder barbarian style, the shock of it making Rei release Kai's hand. Rei was also too shocked to notice when Kai waded deep into the water until it was too late...Kai threw the raven haired boy into the water, a look of pure terror in his amber eyes. Kai crossed his arms, waiting for the Rei to come back up. But when he never did, Kai got worried, guilt evident all over his face as his scarlet eyes scanned the water, still swirling sand where Kai threw Rei.

"Rei?" He waded deeper into the water, still searching. "Rei, please, I'm sorry..." Kai was surprised himself with the amount of anguish in his voice. Where was he? He didn't mean it, please Kami don't take his kitten away from him...

"Once when I was very little, I got to go with Lee and Mao with their Father when they went to the coastline to do some trading. We saw the ocean for the first time, and we were thrilled. Me and Mao ran out into the water, laughing and playing in the water, as Lee, the eldest son, had gone with his Father to learn how to barter for the things we needed in the village. We never noticed the storm approaching..." Kai whirled around, his heart nearly bursting with relief that his kitten was safe. Rei was standing in shallow water, ringing out his hair. "Out of nowhere huge waves started to grow out of the water, approaching the beach. I had to help Mao, as she had caught her foot between two rocks; I helped her get away in time...But, I got caught by one of the waves..." Rei shuddered, closing his eyes at the memory. He still had no idea how he got out of the water, but when the waves hit, he got knocked out, he felt his lungs filling with water, his hands clawing at the unforgiving liquid, and woke up later on the beach surrounded by a crying Mao and a worried looking Lee. He opened his eyes, glancing at Kai, and let a small smile grace his lips. Kai was looking so...guilty. "I have always hated big bodies of water after that."

"I'm so sorry." And Rei felt the sincerity ring in every word. Sighing, he waded out to where Kai was looking oh so sorry for himself. He placed both hands on Kai's chest, and without another word, shoved Kai into the water. The phoenix emerged in a few seconds, sputtering and glaring daggers at the tiger, who laughed, holding his sides, his eyes sparking.

"Now we are even, Kai. So stop worrying about it." That sweet golden laughter of his, the way the water dripped off his tanned chest, the way his eyes always seemed to shine in that special way just for him...Kai dragged Rei down to him, clamping his lips to the tiger's as they fell underwater.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Max?" The blond looked up from the cooler they had brought, trying to find a lemonade.

"Yeah, Tys?" The Dragon was looking around the beach, not seeing a trace of the pair, sipping his cola.

"Where are Kai and Rei? It's getting late." Max shrugged, grabbing his lemonade and going to sit next to Tyson, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Maybe they went to the shops to get something to eat. After all, you did eat all the sandwiches we brought. Keep it up, and Shamu might have competition!" Max teased, laughing at the indigent look that grew on Tyson's face.

"Hey, I didn't eat all of them, I left the egg salad...HEY! Maaaaax!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Little did they know that in a secluded pool, only a little bit away, hidden by a group of jagged rocks, Kai was practicing...CPR...on a very willing subject, Rei. Kai had found this place when he first came to the beach, when Tyson had dragged them hear the first summer they met. It was a place not easily found, only Kai knowing how to enter and exit the pool.

"Why don't you show you just how sorry you are." A silky voiced called to him, Rei winking as he beckoned Kai to come near him. Kai was only far to happy to comply, a smirk on his lips as he swam over to Rei.

"_Veni..." _Kai thought, smirk growing as he enjoyed the sight of one very beautiful Neko-jinn in the water before him. He entwined his fingers in the sopping raven strands of his kitten, crushing his lips against his, his lips holding a small smile as he listened to the soft little mews that Rei always gave out when they kissed.

_"Vidi..." _He pressed the younger boy to him, hands exploring every little bit of Rei he could, the tiger gasping when Kai seemed to have found one particular spot neeedful of attention. His eyes took on a wicked glint, his smile growing wilder as he felt slender hands tugging at his own shorts. This was one interesting way for Rei get over a fear, for sure, he thought, the lustful moment taking over his body. He smirked, kissing a trail down Rei's stomach, heading down.

_"Vici."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Where the hell were you guys! We were getting worried!"

"We had just went to get something to eat, Max, chill." Kai rolled his eyes, drying off with his towel before getting back into the drivers seat. But inside, he was smirking bigger then the devil himself. Oh, he had something to eat...and it was delicious...he glanced to Rei, who had fell asleep in the passengers seat...poor thing got tired out, he had to carry him back to shore. Thankfully Tyson and Max were dense as hell, and had no clue of what really went on, which suited Kai just fine. With yet another huge smirk on his face, Kai knew Rei wouldn't be afraid of water anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A random fluffy ficlet, that was! I didn't try to attempt writing out the lemony scene, I know I would fail miserably, but hopefully I gave you guys enough of a lime to make you happy? XD

This one shot was written for amusement, so it;s not really supposed to make sense, lol :D But constructive criticism is most welcome, as are all lovely reviews! ^^


End file.
